


My Son

by schlackityhq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hes baby, PLATONIC. - Freeform, blaze hybrid sapnap, father/son bond, oh boy storytelling pog, please bbh is sapnaps dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlackityhq/pseuds/schlackityhq
Summary: Short fic cus i love them :]
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Sapnap (Family)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	My Son

Bad hummed, the blade of his diamond sword rested across his shoulders. He carefully stepped through the Nether portal, looking around at the hell-like underworld. He frowned a little, taking a bite of his bread as he walked around. He made sure he was armoured up, he didn’t really need to die while he was blaze hunting.

He starts mining, gathering up a few stacks of netherrack. He fights off piglins, huffing as he had to find a place to hide before he lost too much damage. Bad never really liked this too much, but he at least had to do it for resources. He finally found a nether fortress, carefully breaking in as he glanced around for mobs.

He had spotted a blaze spawner at the end of the hal, a tiny fist pump being his reaction. Bringing his sword down into action, he grins. “Jackpot-” He’s cut off by a loud whine. It doesn’t sound like the noise of any nearby ghast, but rather… more human? Bad cocks an eyebrow, searching in the direction of the noise before gasping at what he had found. 

“Oh my muffins, are you okay?” He rushes over to the small raven haired boy that he spotted. The child was about one. Maybe two. He shouldn’t be out here in the Nether! “What are you doing out here buddy? You could get hurt!” He scoops the small boy up, who cries and clings to Bad.

Bad frowned and found somewhere where they would be safe from mobs access, gently sitting the boy down and examining him. He tilted his head, his demon's tail flicking behind him as he ran a thumb over the forehead of the small male. He hissed and tugged his hand back. They boy had small scratch - looking marks, coloured a glowing orange and yellow.

The marks were HOT, and they seemed to resemble something of a blaze. This is when the gears in Bad’s head seemed to finally work, the thought clicking a light in his brain. “You’re a blaze hybrid!” He carefully touches the others small hands, his hands are very hot. “C'mere buddy, I can take you somewhere safe!”

Bad scoops him up once again, cautiously climbing from the hiding spot. He quickly dashes through the Nether, making it to the portal safely. He steps through, and back into the overworld. He walks around in the SMP, before making it to his home. He sits the boy down on his bed, grabbing a few things out of a chest.

He gently tales the ravenette’s hands, wrapping them in gray bandages. This blocked out the heat from his hands. “Don’t take these off okay? They keep you safe!” He smiles, making the blaze boy grin. Bad then notices a small note on the tattered and burnt shirt the boy wore. ‘To whoever has found my boy,’ It reads. ‘Please take good care of him. I can’t take care of Sapnap anymore.’ 

Bad frowns at the knowledge that the boy was abandoned. He then cocks an eyebrow at the name. “Sapnap, huh? Is that your name?” The small boy, Sapnap, nods. Bad smiled, nodding as he grabbed a small shirt, changing him out of the burnt and tattered one into a fresh, new one.

“Where….Where daddy..?” Sapnap looks around, big red eyes shining with innocence and worry. Bad frowns, before having the small child look at him. “Hey, hey-” He points to himself. “Daddy. I’m your daddy..” He smiled, hoping Sapnap would understand. He smiled, gently hugging Bad’s leg in understanding.

“I’ll bring you to meet some new friends okay? Their names are Dream and George.”

“So that's how you found me?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow in question, as Bad nodded. “I was blaze hunting and you were just wandering in the fortress, whining... someone abandoned you.” Sapnap nodded, sharpening the blade of his sword before standing up. He wore a turtleneck and headband now, he always covered his blaze marks.

He still wears the bandages too. 

“Well I’m glad someone found me,” He says as he turns to leave, before Bad stands and grabs his shoulder. Sapnap turns around in confusion, Bad hugging him tightly. “Oh my muffins I love you so much Sapnap. I’m so glad I found you and kept you safe.”

Sapnap sighed and hugged him back, hell hes trying not to cry right now.

“God I love you so much dad.”

“I love you too my son!”


End file.
